1. Field
This patent document relates to memory circuits or devices and their applications in electronic devices or systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and so on have been demanded in the art, and research has been conducted for the semiconductor devices. Such semiconductor devices include semiconductor devices which can store data using a characteristic that they are switched between different resistance states according to an applied voltage or current, for example, a Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM) device, a Phase Change Random Access Memory (PRAM) device, a Ferroelectric Random Access Memory device (FRAM), a Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM) device, an E-fuse, etc.